


Stranger things one shots

by indiwhite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiwhite/pseuds/indiwhite
Summary: A collection of different one shots. Warning, these may consist of spoilers from "when power comes we stick together".Will include different characters of mine from different univereses, character aus/headcannons, mature content ect.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween, a favourite holiday in the small town of Hawkins, Indiana. And the group, which consists of Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Ell, Max, Steve, Robin and Z are meeting up for some trick or treating. Robin was happy to go with Z, the girl happily excepting the invite from Ell and Max. 

Steve huffs, Robin having roped them in. Steve, Robin, and Z were gathered around with Max and Ell. The group was waiting for the boys, they were late as usual. 

"Nice Costume Robin", Max compliments, her herself wearing brown, lion ears on a headband sticking out of her wild red hair, let loose as a lions main. 

"Thanks Maxine", Robin smirks as the red head huffs at the name, crossing her arms across her chest. Ell giggles, and Z smirks at the two girls, grabbing a hold of Robin's arm. Z was dressed as a gender sent Hiccup, from the how to train her dragon series. Her hair was down, furry brown coat over a long sleeved green shirt. She wore long brown pants, finishing with fur topped boots. The show had been of interest to the eighteen year old, so she'd chosen one of her favourite characters. 

Ell, who was cuddled up to Max in the dark lamp light street was dressed up as a ballerina, ballet shoes, tootoo, and leotard. Her hair was tied back, it now long enough to end in a plait. 

"Are they late always?" Z asks, tilting her head as she asks the question watching Ell and Max for an answer. 

"Usually", the answer is simultaneouse between the two, causing the girls of the group to giggle while Steve rolls his eyes. 

"We're here!" Dustin pants, running over the the group. Will, Mike, and Lucas follow. Dustin was dressed as some person, who was supposed to be cool? His hair was somewhat tamed with gell, slicked down and back. He was wearing flared jeans, a long flared purple dress up shirt. He holds his knees as he pants. 

The other three walk up, and laugh at Steve. The older male huffs, crossing his arms. Robin had roped him into a costume matching hers, both of them dressed up as mythical creatures. Robin had chosen pheonix, and had appropriately chosen unicorn for Steve. 

Though when Mike steps closer, Z tilts her head before stepping backwards. The male was dressed in a hospital gown, a band around her wrist. On the underside of his arm could be seen the number 13 tattooed in black pen. 

Robin raises an eyebrow at the girl, confused at her reaction. Though when she realises what Mike was dressed as she shakes her head in dissaproval. 

Ell has the same reaction, the hand in Max's tightening around the red heads. Max looks down from were she was gazing at the stars. She clenches her teeth when she sees the outfit, and lets Ell's hand go

"What the hell Mike?!" Ell flinches with Z, Robin pulling the girl away from Max. Steve watches on as Will whispers to the group 

"We told him, he didn't listen", But before anyone could stop Max she'd pushed him to the ground

"It was meant to be a joke!" Mike calls, and pushes himself up. Before any further damage could be done to the boy Steve is pulling Max away. 

Will, dressed as a Wizard, as it was his favourite costume, looks down sadly. Robin gives him an awkward reassuring pat on the back. 

Lucas, dressed as per usual as a classic ghost buster sighs, punching Mike in the arm  
"Dumb fucking call dude", Dustin nods in agreement as Max pulls out of Steve's grasp, huffing as she takes Ell's arm again. 

"Can we just go now?" Z asks, feeling uncomfortable as she tugs on Robin's arm

"Yeah, come on you numbats, lets go", Max walks with Robin and Z, Ell next to her still. They begin to walk down the street. 

"Wow, idiot move dude", Steve quietly can be heard telling off Mike, wacking him over the head before chatting with Dustin.


	2. Christmas break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to take a holiday for Christmas to Vist the Byer-Hopper household. This get, well, interesting to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! This chapter does not involve Z, instead involving a new stranger things oc of mine, who's name is Corrie. If you like this please let me know and I'll think about making a fic with her. Also smut warning too, and cringe cause I've never written smut before (if no smut this chapter there will be next chapter)

Note! This chapter does not involve Z, instead involving a new stranger things oc of mine, who's name is Corrie. If you like this please let me know and I'll think about making a fic with her. Also smut warning too, and cringe cause I've never written smut before 

XXX

"Baaaabe, c'mon", the female whines from the passenger seat, huffing as Robin rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms, watching the snowfall outside

"If you keep complaining, I'm going to have to shut you up", Robin threatens, causing the girl to smirk. Then there's a groan from the backseat and Corrie feels her seat getting kicked. She huffs again, turning around to see Max

"Oi, stop it", she huffs, narrowing her eyes. Max laughs, glancing to Nancy who gives her a small look of approval. 

"Hng, I swear, honestly", she huffs, grumbling under her breath. She gives Robin a look, and the girl sighs in return

"Why didn't you go with the guys exactly?" Nancy asks, and Corrie grunts

"Asshole, shut it Nance", she huffs, crossing her arms again. Nancy snickers, Max giggling. 

She sighs, sinking into her seat. The boys might be there already, they were teasing them just before they left, ahead of time. Though Steve had insisted they try to arrive before dark so there was no night driving. He was such a mum, really. 

They'd been on the road for a few hours now, Max and Nancy getting impatient. Nancy she understood, she wanted to see Jonathan. But Max? Wasn't she going out with Lucas or something?

With this thought, she turns to Max from her seat, brown locks falling over her face. Max giggles as Corrie grumbles, pulling the wavy strands out of her face. 

"Shut it, Mayfield, anyway, why are you so excited to get there?" Max looks slightly offended by this, raising an eyebrow in a 'seriously? Isn't it obvious?' look before answering

"I wanna see Ell and Will, duh?" She ends it as a question, and Corrie shrugs. 

"You are like, super excited. Like Nancy-seeing her boyfriend excited. There something you not telling me?" She raises an eyebrow suggestively, making Robin snort and earning her a punch in the arm from the redhead and a huff from Nancy due to her use of her in the example. 

"Sorry, but like, seriously Madmax, like calm down", she teases, turning back to her seat with a satisfied smirk. Robin smiles at her, and she sighs with satisfaction. 

XXX

They arrive an hour after the boys do. Steve was already helping Joyce with dinner, Jonathan watching his boyfriend happily. Lucas, Mike, Dustin, and Will had already started a D&D game to discuss things over. They tried to get Ell to join, Mike pestering her a little. They'd broken up during the mindflayer and hadn't gotten back together. Ell used the excuse, long-distance relationships are hard to maintain, blah blah blah. 

Mike was upset, no doubt about it. But he bought it, said he understood. But it didn't mean he still didn't have a thing for her. That was why he wanted her to join their D&D game, but she still refused. Steve asked if she was alright, and she nodded.   
"Just waiting", she answered, and Steve had ruffled her now long hair and went back to the kitchen. 

So when they pull up, Max jumped out of the car, running towards the brown-haired girl waiting on the patio. Ell grins, especially when Max engulfs her in a hug.

"We're here!" Corrie yells as she leans against the hood of the car, smiling when Will runs out to her and Robin. Corrie pulls Will into a hug, and then Robin does the same

"Will! I missed you, how've you been?" Corrie asks immediately after the hugs are dished out, and Will gives her a small smile and a nod in return

"I'm alright", he answers with a nod, and the two girls smile back. 

"I'm glad, now you can go get back to whatever you were doing, I'll be in in a minute," Corrie says firmly, but not unkindly. He nods, making his way inside after saying hello to Max. 

Nancy laughs wacking Corrie over the head.  
"Ow! What the fuck Nance?!" She just grins in return

"He looks up to you", she answers, pulling her bag out of the boot. She scoffs, rolling her eyes in disbelief as she grabs her and Robin's bags out. Her girlfriend helps her with this, and Corrie calls out to the two younger girls still talking in the porch like they hadn't spoken on the phone last night. 

"Max, I love you but get your damn ass over here for your fucking bag!" She yells, catching Max and Ell's attention. They giggle, walking over. Ell helps Max with her bag, Robin taking her bag and Corrie takes her and Nancy's bag, the older girl had left to find Jonathan already. 

"Fucking hell Nance, what the actual fuck have you got in here?" Corrie huffs, dropping the older girls bag onto the floor of the living room. Nancy was sitting on the island bench in the kitchen, with Steve sitting next to her as they talk to Jonathan who was helping Joyce cook. At the sight of Robin and the girl she didn't know all too well the woman drops the spoon into the pot and rushes over. It seemed Max and Ell had disappeared into Ell's room. 

"Robin!" Joyce embraces the girl, and Robin hugs back awkwardly but smiles right after. The woman then let's go and turns to Corrie. They didn't know each other all too well. Corrie had appeared only minutes too late to help save them from the mindflayer, standing far into the carpark watching the mall as it continues to fall into flames. 

"Hey Joyce", she extends a hand and Joyce takes it in a handshake. The girl gives Joyce a big smile, it meant a lot. It was a smile that said 'how are you going?'. Joyce gives an affectionate smile before giving a nod and returning to the kitchen. Robin snickers again and Corrie raises an eyebrow  
"What?"

"You're so formal", the girl answers and Corrie scoffs and elbows her in the ribs

"Shut it Buckley", she's about to drop her bag before Ell appears and is pulling the two of them into her room.

"You're both sharing with me and Max", Ell explains, pointing to the mattress on the floor. Robin smiles and Corrie nods

"Thanks, Ellie", she answers, the girl blushing with the nickname. They'd gotten close, Corrie having rushed to the mall while it burned. She was too late to help, but she watched everyone involved. These people she didn't know, and she knew what happened. She'd known what was coming, having gotten stuck in 'the upside-down', after trying her own stunt of massive power using. She'd easily figured out what was happening, the activity in the area growing. 

She'd learned what happened, rushing around. The number of weird looks she'd gotten was enough for that. Though it was understood why she wanted to know when she had suddenly lit up the area to help the crew with a simple look at the burning mall and the area around them. Everyone had watched on as she turned around, placed her hands on her hips and smirked, and said: "hey, thought you might need some help". 

Ell and she had become good friends after that. Even if Ell had lost her powers she'd been happy to have someone who would stay that understood her. While Corrie's powers were completely different (and some say less impressive and powerful, though I wouldn't even try saying this is you like living) they still had a good time. The girl helped with lights and shadows and all during the cleanup. Her light and shadow manipulation came in handy with those with nightmares

She'd also gotten quite attached to Robin Buckley in this time. The two, being the oldest teen girls in the group got along well. While Steve was all well and good she had even more in common with Buckley, and what was that? Well after being hit on by Steve countless times at her time spent at the movie store she'd yelled at him, and I quote "Steve! Fucking Hell, get the clues, I'm fucking gay!" Everyone in the shop gave her weird looks, Steve backed off and Robin high fived her. 

That may have started something right there, Steve pouting that two people he's fallen for recently turned out to not be able to like him. Though the two made a good couple. Most were pretty chill with it, maybe some were weirded (Lucas, part of the reason him and Max broke). 

"Yeah, thanks", Robin drops her bag to the end of the mattress, watching as Max runs into the door and throws herself onto Ell's double bed. The three others laugh at her and Max begins to giggle. Ell falls onto the bed with her, and Corrie and Robin look to each other. They nod to each other before Corrie jumps onto Ell, Robin following and beginning to tickle Max. 

"Girls!" Joyce calls, and they all stop to see Jonathan holding a camera and Will with a tape recorder

"Will! I swear to god!" Corrie yells, pulling herself off of Ell, tumbling off the bed and running after the two boys. Robin laughs and Max follows the girl. Nancy giggled, grabbing the camera from Jonathan and hiding it. Max tackles Will, Corrie tackles Jonathan and sits on his stomach.

"Jonathan, Camera", she demands, and he shrugs. she groans, rolling off of the boy onto the floor. Max grabs the recording from Will, holding it victoriously in the air. The wrong move, Mike grabs it and throws it into the kitchen, Nancy catching it and hiding it away before anyone could see she had it. 

"Wow, I'm going to get you back for that", Corrie huffs, elbowing Jonathan in the ribs. the group laughs, and Joyce smiles before calling them.

"Guys! Dinner!"

The group laughs again before standing, making their way to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is gonna be the first to either a two or three-part story for now. Again, if you wanna see more of Corrie and know her whole story leave a comment!


	3. Christmas Miracles (and mistletoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is supposedly full of miracles, but also full of mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Elmax one shot for Christmas for a competition I'm entering on a platform

Christmas. Everyone loves Christmas. But this one was different, it was the first Christmas after the Mindflayer and first Christmas altogether, with new members to the party. And first Christmas with Hopper. 

It was weird, being back. While they'd moved away they'd moved back not too long after. Ell and Will didn't do to well at the new school, and Jonathan and Joyce couldn't really find any good paying jobs. So they moved back, new house at Hawkins, Indianna. So Joyce decided to hist this years Christmas party, thinking of it as a way of "christening" the new house. 

So, anyway, Will, Jonathan and Ell were currently hanging more Christmas decorations. A Christmas tree stood in one of the corners of the living room, decked out with ball balls, homemade Santa's and snowmen, and lights, with a golden star on the tip top of the tree. 

Ell grins as she watches Jonathan hang up some of the last tinsil up, and pinning a small piece of mistletoe to the tinsil to it. Jonathan gives Ell a suggestive look, causing her to look away with a sigh blush before grabbing a small box of decorations and running up to the second floor of her house to decorate it and her room specifically. She grins sheepishly, pulling out more mistletoe. She stands on the small stepladder from the office room, pinning it to the top of her doorframe. She knew she may get some looks from Joyce later, the woman's mind instantly flickering to Mike. 

For now she just steps off of the ladder, pushing it aside to decorate the rest of the second floor. 

XX

Joyce, as per usual when there was an event, was in the kitchen, cooking. Everyone would be arriving soon. Jonathan was in his room, adjusting his shirt buttons over and over. He was trying to impress Nancy, and maybe Steve just a little. Who wouldn't want to impress him? He was cute. Will was also choosing what to wear, ignoring whenever the thought of impressing Mike entered his mind. He just wanted to look presentable, that was all. 

Ell was trying to decide what to wear. She had a nice long sleeved button up she could wear, but then there was that dress. The one Hopper had gifted her a while ago, before he had- had passed away. The thought pained Ell, hurt her, but she pushed past that and picked up the dress gently. Why Joyce wanted to look all fancy for their friends she didn't know, but if she was made to wear something fancy she'd make Hop proud, she always knew he almost cried whenever she got dressed up. 

She smiles sadly at the thought, pushing her door shut gently before picking the dress up, holding it to her full body mirror. She smiles again, placing it back down before she undresses, and pulls the dress on. 

The dress in question wasn't anything too fancy or showy, as expected from Hopper. It was red, went to just below the knees, flowy, and had a lacey pattern just above the chest, along the collar bone. 

Ell gasped at the sight of herself in the dress, running her hands across it gently. It still smelled like the Cabin, and it gave Ell some comfort, some feeling that part of him was still here. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, followed by an "I'll get it!" From Will. She takes a deep breath, quickly running over her hair with the hairbrush before walking out of her room and down the stairs. 

Everyone had arrived together. Steve, Robin, Nancy, Dustin, Lucas, Mike, Max, Karen, Ted, Mrs Sinclair, Mr Sinclair, Erica and Claudia Henderson. Each were wearing something nice, so Ell didn't feel too awkward in her dress. She'd stopped on the stairs, and everyone looks up at her. 

"Looking good Kiddo", Steve calls, making Ell blush. Robin nods in agreement, followed by every other guest, Will, Jonathan and Joyce. 

"Thanks", she answers, making her way down the rest of the stairs. Mike goes to step next to her, but Max beats him to it, looping her arm with Ell's. Mike gives a pouty look and Will laughs, taking his hand. Mike perks up at this. 

Everyone splits off, Erika, Dustin, Steve and Robin taking a spot in the living room, the scoops troop instantly catching up. Will disappears with Mike into his room, so the smaller party pulls Lucas in, reciting their crazy adventures just months before about the evil Russia base under the mall. 

Nancy and Jonathan eventually join them as well, wanting to hear more. Nancy takes a seat next to Robin, sitting pretty much as close as possible to the girl. Jonathan takes a seat on the floor, opposite Steve on the couch, next to Dustin. 

Max looks to Ell, taking in the dress she was wearing. The other girl's neck beginning to burn up, red blotches creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"You look amazing Ellie". The nickname was something she'd said months ago now, and it stuck. Ell secretly loved the nickname, it gave her butterflies. At first she didn't understand, she didn't understand why she felt like this. She'd never gotten that feeling, around Mike, around anyone. 

So she went to Will for help. And he told her it was a crush. And then she asked if you could like the same gender. And he said yes. And he didn't ask questions. Didn't ask who it was, why she was asking. That's why Ell loved having Will as a brother. He wasn't pushy, didn't question her. 

"Anyway, what do you want to do until dinner?" Max asks, snapping Ell out of her thoughts. Ell blushes again, unable to stop herself, before answering. 

"Umm, my room?" She asks, and Max nods happily. The red head was secretly so excited to spend time, alone, with Ell. She had a crush on her. A big one. And part of her hated herself for it. Not that she had any problem with gay people, but she'd listed to her mother, Neil and Billy go on and on about how wrong it was. 

But she knew it wasn't. She was ok with it, part of her was just upset about it. 

"So, how's you and Mike going?" Max asks, tilting her head as they walk up the stairs. Ell sighs nervously, shaking her head. Tell her, tell her, tell her she was telling herself over and over. Just tell her. 

"We, we're still broken up", she admits, knowing Max had no idea. Max fakes a frown, trying to pretend she was upset. A tiny part of her did feel for the girl, but the other part of her was now filled with way more hope. 

"Oh, sorry. He's an arse anyway"

"It's ok, I- I like someone else anyway"

"Who?" Max tilts her head, not noticing they'd stopped under the doorway to Ell's room. Ell takes a deep breath, and looks up from the floor. She focuses on Max's outfit, a blue dress stopping just above her knees with long sleeves. She calms herself before looking into Max's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Max was her best friend. Even if she didn't feel the saw way there was no way she'd just leave her, right? 

"I like a girl"

"Oh". Max looks up, noticing the mistletoe above them. She bites her bottom lip, looking back to a very flustered, embarrassed and slightly terrified Ell. So she liked girls too? She felt the same way Max did, surely. They didn't hang out with any girls apart from Nancy and Robin, but they weren't it, definitely not. 

Ell looks to Max nervously, slightly terrified of her reaction. But what she didn't expect was Max to step forward, place one hand on her cheek, the other on her neck and pulling her forward gently, placing her lips on hers. Ell gasps into the kiss, surprised, before kissing her back. 

They gently break apart, Ell grinning and Max smiling gently. They take each other's hand, looking into each other's eyes, beautiful dark chocolate meeting brilliant bright blue. 

"Merry Christmas Max"


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah, another oneshot. I promise I'll finish the original Xmas oneshot soon, I've already started the second part.   
> But I was talking to someone the other day and they had some amazing theories. One was Max having powers. And it made me really want to write it, so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know, I need to update my other fics. I'm really sorry I'm this bad at updates. I'll try to get one out soon  
> But for now, enjoy! This'll also most likely have a part two

"I don't care Lucas!" The red head yells, glaring at the boy standing across from her. She was angry, furious. Would the boy just listen?!

"Max! I'm trying to fix this!" He yells back. Mike and Will wince, watching on. Ell frowns, not liking this argument. There was too much yelling. 

"You can't fix it! What about that do you not understand!" This was getting bad, she couldn't let this get the better of her. Last time this happened they had to move, and Billy had ended up hating her more than he already had. 

"I told you! It wasn't my fault!" Lucas was angry, really really angry. And he was getting angrier. This was getting out of hand. 

"Guys! Calm down!" Will yells, trying to calm the situation. But Max just growls, narrowing her eyes as she shakes her head slowly. Lucas steps forward, and Max steps backwards. 

"Yes it was!" That was it, all it took for it to reveal itself to the others. Lucas manages to duck in time to avoid the flying vase. Max stares in horror, her throat closing up, not letting her talk. Lucas backs off, stepping a few feet back. Mike and Will stare at Max, the girls hands trembling. Ell looks to Max, wide eyed. Did she just- no, there was no way? She- but- how? 

Max backs away, terror showing in her eyes. She turns around, and runs out the door, hair flying behind her. How could she let it happen again? She promised her dad she wouldn't do it again. And now they knew, now Ell knew. How would she explain this? She'd kept it from them, now they would be mad. 

Madmax with powers? What would they think? They were going to kill her. She didn't mean to, she had it under control. 

Xx

"Did she just?" Mike starts, looking to the others for confirmation. Lucas nods, and Will looks to him, also shaking his head. Ell was still standing there, eyes wide, looking at the spot where Max had previously been standing. 

"Had she- why- she didn't tell us", Will whispers, gulping. How could she keep this a secret from them? He thought she trusted them. 

"She almost hit me with a fucking Vase! What the fuck!" Lucas yells, kicking the wall, angry. 

"She didn't mean to", it's Ell that speaks, not looking away from the spot where Max had stood. Before anyone can say anything back Ell is gone, fleeing the room. 

Xx

Her feet hit the pavement, clapping against the concrete. She didn't know where she was going. Her feet were carrying her while her mind raced. 

She ends up at the empty skate park, graffiti covering nearly every inch of the place. She collapses, panting, at the bottom of the curves around her, hidden from the world around her. She draws her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees, hair hiding any part of her face. 

Xx

Ell rounds the corner, looking, eyes open, for a res head. How had Max done that? Was she like Ell? Why hadn't she told them? It would have been a huge help in their fights against the Mindflayer. Why did she look so scared, horrified at what she'd done? 

She didn't really have a good idea of where Max would have gone, but there was one place she knew to check; the old skatepark. Max always went there, no one was ever there now they had built a new one. 

She runs up the pavement, panting, sweat running down her forehead. She steps up onto the skatepark, and looks down, spotting Max curled up at the bottom. She slides down carefully, feet tapping again the concrete once again. Max doesn't look up, to scared to see who it was, what they wanted. 

"Max", Ell speaks, voice soft and concerned. She doesn't answer, her chest heaving as tears roll down her cheeks. Ell walks closer, before sitting opposite across from the girl. She was angry, annoyed, yes, but this wasn't ok. Yes, she wanted answers, but Max was upset. She didn't want to upset her further. 

Xx

They sit like that for hours, Max still not looking up, Ell not looking away. It takes about four hours for Max to finally looks up, eyes and cheeks stained red, a deep pained, horrified expression crossing her features, sorrowful and empty. Her normally bright blue eyes didn't look so bright, dull, sad. She didn't wear her usual sassy smirk, a frown taking its place instead. 

"I'm sorry", she sobs, more tears filling her eyes before falling, staining her cheeks further. Ell gives her a soft sympathetic look, shaking her head

"It's ok", is her answer, simple as day, her tone soft, gentle, greyish blue eyes looking into Max's dull blue ones. Max doesn't know what to say, she knows questions are coming her way. She knows she has to explain. But she just can't face them right now, not Lucas, not Mike, not Will. Lucas will be so angry, so will Mike, and she knows Will will be so disappointing. 

Ell had never seen Max cry, apart from once, when the Mindflayer got Billy. She hadn't seen her cry apart from that, not at his funeral, not again. She only ever held a blank empty expression at his funeral, didn't talk, cry. She was empty. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ell manages to say, her throat closing, and she feels tears welling in her own eyes. 

Max whimpers, pushing wet tangled hair from her face before answering. Her voice is thick, heavy, scratchy.   
"I didn't want it to- to happen again". The answer makes no sense. Again? What did she mean. 

"What?" Ell asks, wiping away her own tears. Max's chest heaves with the memory, and she swallows before answering again. 

"We-we moved here because I let people see", she sobs out, causing her body to shake

"I let people see and we had to move. Mum made us move, she said it was dad's fault. That's why she left him. I got it off him". Her voice is still a sob, her eyes still full of pain, despair, loneliness. 

"That's why Billy hated me". The way she says it, a quiet voice, it sounded so guilty, so so guilty. But why wouldn't she feel that way? It was her fault, her fault they had to leave, her fault Billy hated her, her fault she never got to see her dad. It was all her fault, the way she saw it. 

And while she was supportive of Ell's powers, thought they were awesome, she hated her own. It was like internalized phobia towards her own. And she thought it was wrong, and she shouldn't have these powers. And it- she had it under control. She hadn't used it until she threw that vase at Lucas earlier. But it felt so good. It felt so good to be able to use them, and it felt so right. Even though she thought it was wrong. 

Ell had a pained look on her face, such sympathy. She'd gotten her powers back months ago now, and she understood. It had taken a while to get them under control again, and sometimes she absolutely hated them. But for Max to have always felt this way, not being able to use them, that hurt her. 

She moves, sitting next to Max before pulling her in for a tight hug, Max sobbing again, her hody quivering against Ell's. 

Xx 

Eventually Ell is able to let go of Max, pulling her to her feet. Max had stopped crying, but her eyes and cheeks were still red. Her hair was knotted, but her eyes weren't as dull anymore, regaining their bright blue colour. 

Max didn't know where Ell was taking her, her head too sore to think about or notice where they were going. She just really hoped she wasn't being pulled back to the boys. She couldn't face them yet, not like this. 

They track through the forest, and they finally arrive at where Ell had been taking them. It was the cabin, but it wasn't completely destroyed like the last time Max has seen it, when she'd helped Ell retrieve things from here before she moved in with the Byers. 

It was patched up, given it wasn't the best work, but it was definitely 100× better than it had been. There were no longer gaping big holes in the roof, no more shattered window panes. 

She didn't speak as Ell lead her up the steps and inside the the cabin, leading her into her old bedroom. Everything had been cleared, was in good condition.   
Ell places Max down onto her bed, and stands in front of her, tilted head. Max raises an eyebrow at the girl, before Ell moves, leaning down and connecting their lips. Max's eyes widen, before she's kissing back, pulling Ell closer. 

Ell falls on top of Max when she's pulled closer. She grins as Max falls back onto the bed, Ell laying on top her her, their bodies pressed together. They then break apart, panting. Ell sits up, sitting on Max's legs. Max can't stop grinning, and Ell laughs at the girls happy, slightly flustered expression. 

But Ell's own grin falters, turning into a small smile as she begins to realise her own actions

"Sorry, I should have-". She's cut off by Max who pulls her legs out from underneath Ell and sits up, facing her. 

"You should have, and you did. And thankyou", the girl runs a hand across Ell's cheek, smiling. 

"And thankyou, for not getting angry at me, at everything, at me for not telling you", she adds, biting her bottom lip nervously. She knew Ell was dissapointed that she hadn't told her, but she was glad she wasn't angry like Lucas and Mike were going to be. 

"I'm sad that your family made you feel that way", Ell says, before pulling Max into a hug. Max gasps slightly, before hugging Ell back. 

She was so so glad she had someone like Ell. Ell wasn't angry, Ell was supporting her, and Ell felt the same way about her. 

Ell understood her


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random ass oneshot of Corrie and Robin because Corrie is my baby and Robin deserves love

If you were to ask her one thing about Robin she disliked, Corrie would say her attitude towards herself. She knew Robin was ok with who she was, but she had moments of doubt, doubt that Corrie saw all too often. 

Maybe it was from when she was still in high school just a year ago, maybe it was middle school and Tammy Tompson. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was there. It never lasted long though. 

"You know you love me", Corrie muses, leaning against the counter at Family Video. Robin had, unfortunately, gotten stuck with night shift. Why was a video store like this open all night? Neither of the two knew. What they did know though, was that with no one coming in it was perfect alone time. 

"I do, now stop, I'm trying to count", Robin answers, although it wasn't very convincing. Corrie was pretty sure the girl had stopped counting inventory a while ago. 

Although she definitely stops counting when suddenly it's pitch black, and she can't see and she can feel Corrie stepping up behind her. Damn that girl and her night vision and light manipulation powers. 

"I can hear and feel you coming", Robin muses, turning around so she's trapped against the counter. This was a common occurrence, but it was normally either at Corrie's apartment or Robin's bedroom when her mother wasn't home. 

"Does it matter", Corrie's breath hits Robin's face and well, you can kinda guess where this is headed. Corrie presses a cold hand to Robin's cheek and pushes her lips to hers. The lights flicker and it's bright again. The girls powers seemed to faulter in moments like this. 

Robin smirks into the kiss, resting a hand on Corrie's cheeks as they keep their lips pressed together. Eventually Robin pulls away, knowing where this may lead if she didn't stop. Corrie was definitely more of a, well, uh, passionate person, and with her personality she never, ever backed down. Which wasn't always a bad thing, but there were times when it definitely wasn't appropriate. 

"Robin, come on. No one comes in here this time of night, not after the countless amount of upside down monsters that have roamed this town". Ok, she wasn't wrong. No one ever came out at night any more, she had a point there. And ok, maybe Robin could just leave early. And yeah, just in general Corrie really had no flaws in this argument. 

"I'd argue with that if I wasn't somewhat intelligent", Robin answers, and Corrie smirks. She'd won, that was easy to see. She and Robin just had to turn everything off, and lock up, then they got to go home. 

"Oh, and babe, you're coming home with me". Corrie's tone gives the hint to the other girl that this wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement that would not be argued with. Robin raises an eyebrow but does not argue. 

Xx

Soon they're back at Corrie's apartment. Her roomate, Liam, was out for the night, out of town, and the country. It doesn't take long for Corrie to pin her girlfriend to the wall the minute they enter the house, pushing the door closed with a kick as they do. 

"See, better than work", Corrie mutters, biting the girls neck gently. Robin just nods, shoulders pinned against the door. 

Ok, she was definitely glad she finished early, this was totally worth it. 

It really was worth it, Corrie was worth it


End file.
